Flow forming is a process used to produce a formed metal part. Flow forming is the use of metal forming lathes to extrude a blank or a preform prepared from a desired material into the formed metal part. Flow forming provides the features traditionally provided by a stamping process while providing the additional benefits of improved dimensional capabilities, work hardening up to three-times the initial material properties, and the ability to use the part after formation with limited or no additional machining required.
Typical flow formed parts include gears, clutch drums, and other similar parts that may include oil holes. The conventional means for forming parts having oil holes typically results in undesirable burrs and other surface flaws on the formed part. Therefore, the cost of production and the overall efficiency of the process utilizing the part are adversely affected.
It would be desirable to produce a flowform tool to facilitate a forming of features such as oil holes in a part through the use of a moving tool detail.